Cut My Hair
by RowenRx
Summary: [Supernatural] Tant pis s'il était trop tard pour ça, si trop de temps s'était écoulé et qu'être triste ne changerait rien car il était juste incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Dean lui proposerait sûrement une bière pour oublier un peu plus longtemps mais Dean n'était plus là.


_Bonjour, bonsoir cher ! Je te propose ce soir une petite nouvelle que j'ai écris rapidement, cette fois-ci sur Sam parce que j'aime Sam mais que j'aime me faire du mal._

 _Préparez vous donc à ne pas forcément vous sentir bien durant la lecture car j'avais la larme à l'oeil à un moment donné en l'écrivant (mais je suis fatiguée et émotive, est-ce que ça valide ma réaction sur mes propres écrits?)_

 _J'espère tout de même que ça te plaira!_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Ley_Rx_

 **~o~o~o~**

 **CUT MY HAIR**

Sam se réveilla en s'asseyant sur son lit brusquement. Il respirait fort, transpirait au point que ses vêtements lui collent à la peau et tremblait sans avoir froid - en réalité il avait terriblement chaud. Il avait envie de pleurer aussi mais il ne le ferait pas. C'était trop tard pour pleurer. Il quitta son lit et manqua d'y retomber tant il tremblait. Sa tête tournait et il avait du mal à bien voir.

Il se sentait vraiment sale alors il prit du linge propre et se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain avec lenteur. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et se déshabilla. Il resta debout et immobile un moment en regardant l'eau couler, attendant qu'elle soit à la bonne température puis se glisse sous le jet, attendant que sa peau rougisse avant d'enfin décider de se laver. Quand il eut fini, il sortit de la douche et se plaça devant le miroir sans prendre la peine de se sécher. Il croisa son propre regard et se mit alors à pleurer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Tant pis s'il était trop tard pour ça, si trop de temps s'était écoulé et qu'être triste ne changerait rien car il était juste incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Dean lui proposerait sûrement une bière pour oublier un peu plus longtemps mais Dean n'était plus là. Il était possédé par Michael, une fois encore, et Sam n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le ramener cette fois. Il n'y croyait plus. Il n'avait pas été capable de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux et c'était de sa faute. Comme ça avait été le cas pour Gabriel.

Il pleura encore plus fort, ayant mal au coeur et aux yeux en se remémorant comment et pourquoi Gabriel était mort. Il n'avait pas pu ramener son corps pour lui offrir une cérémonie descente et il n'avait même pas pu faire de sa mort quelque chose d'utile car il avait Michael arriver ici, devenir encore plus fort et leur faire du mal à tous. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas perdre Gabriel. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser les accompagner dans l'autre monde. C'était trop dangereux et Gabriel était encore trop faible mais il avait fallu que Sam veuille garder un oeil sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il irait bien, qu'il veuille le garder près de lui et l'éloigner de Rowena - stupide jalousie qui avait condamné Gabriel - au lieu d'agir logiquement, de privilégier la santé de celui qu'il aimait. C'était trop tard pour les remords, il ne pouvait plus qu'assumer que c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Il baissa les yeux et se baissa devant sa petite commode - là où il entreposait toutes ses affaires de toilette. Il attrapa une petite paire de ciseaux - il ne savait plus pourquoi c'était là - et regarda à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir. Il posa la pointe du couteau contre sa main et ne se rendit d'abord pas compte qu'il appuyait. Quand la douleur le transperça comme les lames le faisaient avec sa peau, il écarta l'objet, regardant le sang qui était dessus. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir que s'il appuyait suffisamment fort la lame dans la poitrine, au niveau du coeur, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à mourir, suffisamment vite pour que les autres n'aient pas le temps de s'en rendre compte. Il aurait mal, certes, mais il avait déjà connu pire.

Cependant, il n'en fut pas capable. Il savait que sil mettait fin à ses jours, il y aurait toujours une force supérieure qui le ramènerait pour rire de sa souffrance. Il se détestait encore plus. Il n'était même pas capable de mourir. Tout ça l'épuisait, tout semblait jouer contre lui, comment pour lui interdire de faire un choix.

Il regarda sa main blessée et se demanda comment il pourrait justifier ça vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre fin à ses jours. Personne ne laisserait passer sans connaître la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, ils ne comprendraient pas et s'inquièteraient encore plus, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui, il y avait bien plus grave et important.

Il leva la paire de ciseaux au niveau de sa tête, glissa ses doigts libres dans ses cheveux, posa une mèche entre les deux lames de l'objet tranchant et referma vivement les lames dessous.


End file.
